User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a nice job starting this wiki and it's good to see so many contributors already! I notice that you have a logo in the "wide" format; with the new Monaco skin you will need one in the 135x155 pixel format as well (Image:Wiki.png). If I can help you with that or a favicon or anything else, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi The Forgotten Beast -- we are excited to have Flapjack Wiki Harbor as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hey TFB. As requested, I designed a logo for the wiki. If you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 15:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, TFB! Hello, TFB! I've seen some problems around the wiki. *Well, the MonoBook style has 3 Content link (edit me!). Couldn't you possibly edit those? *The Main Page is not protected. There is a 'Protect' button at the top of the MonoBook style. That's all I wanted to tell you. And thanks for making this wiki! ;) Reply: Your Comment Hello, TFB! A promotion could help so I could protect some pages and edit the Project Pages. And I could edit the Main Page's Featured Article system. But, you don't have to promote me. So, you can promote me if you want... and you'll see me here everyday, fixing stubs and creating articles! Sysop? (TurtleShroom) ] Is there any way I could become a sysop? I'm definitely qualified, I'm the Webmaster, Bearucrat and Sysop on the Club Penguin Wiki. If you check my , you can see wat I've done on this wiki. I'm a very good contributor. Plus, sysop privilages are needed in order to access the MediaWiki Master Code! MediaWiki is one of my specialties, as well as customizing the wiki. I could create a logo using the Westman, with a major edit or two and a pair of glasses (when I think of a wiki, nerdiness always comes to mind), I could create a really unique logo. You've probably found out I like the Westman a lot... I already made a "favicon". I can take requests! Also, over on the CP Wiki, we created a "mascot" that represented the wiki as a whole.[1] If you would like this for your wiki, I would be happy to do it. Oh, and is this wiki censored? I can't stand swearing. I would love to assist to the best of my abilities, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC) sysop hey can i be a sysop and work alot with turtleshroom on the cp wiki im a rollback there User:Super24daisy Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Media Wiki - Over do? I didn't overdo the whole flapjack theme, did I? I've never been able to makeover any other wiki before... I couldn't think of any sailor themed synonym for "watch" besides "survey". If there's anything you dislike, let me know... but please don't be to harsh. That was the biggest wiki makeover I ever did... I'm pretty proud of it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 02:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Aliases I thought that word meant "friend", stemming from the word "ally". i wana be a admin hey frogoton beast its daisy i wana be and admin so reply to me when your done Super24daisy Yes, I do know her. No, I don't think she needs administrator (sysop) status. Give her the Rollback instead. If you don't know how to do that, promote me to bearucrat and I'll do it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) New logo Hi! I made a cool new logo for ! If you like it you can use it i am uploading it now and will post it below. --Ragglefraggleking 18:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Here it is: Requested logo redesign Hey TFB. I got your message and designed a new logo trying to match, but improve, the image you showed me. I hope everyone likes it. JoePlay (talk) 21:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for using the design of my logo to help make this newer one. I am honered. --Ragglefraggleking 21:49, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Once again no prob.--Ragglefraggleking 22:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template I created a welcome template. Here it is i hope u like it: Request Hey i was thinking on how to customize the sidebar and the page tabs and stuff so , could i please be an admin. I would like to customize these things and possibly some more but i need sysop acess. Thanks, Ragglefraggleking 00:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Question For a favicon, where do you put the code? Because im trying to get on for my wiki The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki. thnaks--Ragglefraggleking 14:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Like If you go to starting this wiki page it has a section called favicons and logos. I am assuming whoever made the favicon for this wiki used the linked favicon maker tool thing on that page. In the instructions on the favicon maker page it says to put a code in the head section of something. Where is the head section is what i am asking. --Ragglefraggleking 20:31, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ps did u notice what i did with the sidebar and the tabs and stuff? --Ragglefraggleking 20:31, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi I think, that it is a good plan. Our wikis could be sister projects. Grim adventures only has a couple of users and we could use the help. -- 14:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the above comment is from me. I noticed you added Proud partners of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki to the main page. So, in return i have added a sister projects section to the format and i have put your name and logo there. Check it out. --User:Ragglefraggleking Hello I can fix some minor errors. I may not be here often, but when I see an error, either I make a message in the chat page, or I try to fix it there ok? Nice to meet ya. Learner4 21:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Mother Hello. I'm Webkinz Mania from the Cartoon Network wikia. This wikia has about 90 pages. If you like, we can be the mother of this wikipedia just like the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is your sister or brother. This could be a big step in for us from the Cartoon Network wikia and we can try to make more pages here for the wikia and templates to advertise this wikia. Webkinz Mania 16:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Go here! http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki Sorry for my inactivity I've been busy lately on a couple wikias and many personal-life things. I'll be more active once more. --TheEd 15:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) This is an outstanding wiki! I look forward to create an account and contribute positively to this wiki, as I too am a Flapjack fan! Welcome (No Account)/Do you need help? Hey Forgotten Beast, I hope you like this Template:Welcome (No account). I made it for IP addresses that have no account. Look below. Ahoy, Adventurers! I also think you need help. It seems you are in need of help. I could help if you want me to. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) So......... Do you like the Template. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Forgotten Beast. I nearly forgot you (XD). Anyways, the front page is pretty out of date and there's tons of new videos of Flapjack (from CN's Youtube). Can I change it? Also, can I try to redo it a bit and start voting for Featured Article again, because, as you can see (if you are active of course), this wiki has turned out to be a great one with tons of users editing. Thoughts? 12:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::KK, thanks. Also, I don't really like the new darker themes of Flapjack, but I watch time to time. :P 22:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request I want to become an admin in this wikia. I am good in editing and I really love this show. Thanks :D Blugo34 (talk) 06:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Umm hi im new to this wiki and all but I would like to know how I would become an admin Tambourine (talk) 22:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok got cha and nice to meet you Tambourine (talk) 01:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was thinking about being a staff member of the wiki. I was just wondering what type of rankings you have. I am a Activity Monitor on the Over the Garden Wall wiki btw. I am a novice at coding and seeing you have the same style as the OTGW wiki ( im more used to the frame coding and A LOT of others which is on one of the roleplaying wikis ) Im working on template coding and such. Wirt-sama (talk) 23:09, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Wirt-sama